Small Gift
by Crazy-M.D's
Summary: A friendship Day story for all my friends here. A very happy Friendship Day to all.


**_A/N_**

 ** _A very happy friendship Day Guys._**

 ** _It's a special, random story written for this special Day and of course dedicated to all my friends here._**

* * *

 ** _Small Gift_**

* * *

Though the Sunday's were usually calm, smooth and relaxing but in a profession like his, every day of the year had a probability to come with work and tiring hectic schedules.

And indeed it was one such Sunday only. A case was reported and hence the whole day went in the entire CID team chasing and brushing up their brains. But their hard work paid and finally they were able to catch the culprit and get back to home in time.

He somehow felt more tired, but he knew the reason behind it was his buddy's absence from Mumbai due to a case which they dealt a few months back as its trial was being held in Pune, moreover ACP sir was out too and hence the entire burden was upon him.

He entered inside his room and after placing his personnel's over table and his coat inside the wardrobe, he checked his phone for any calls and then confusingly shaking his head he went to take a long shower.

After coming back he checked his phone again and felt really confused so whispered…

" hua kya hai isse? Ek call tak nahi…(jerking his head) thakke so gaya hoga…(he shook his head and simply after keeping his mobile over table again headed towards kitchen with a whisper as) waise mushkil hi hai…(with soft smile) har occasion ka toh alarm hota hai isske paas…(he took out milk from fridge ) toh isska bhi hoga hi…(after filling a glass of milk he kept the rest in fridge and after switching off the lights headed to his room again with) lekin phir phone kaise nahi kiya issne…

He jerked his head and entering inside his room again checked his mobile but still no call from his buddy tensed him a little so he placed the glass of milk over table and when he was going to dial Daya's number received a message on What's app so checking it first…

After seeing that it was from daya a smile appeared on his face as he murmured…

" sahab agar koi din bhool jaaye toh miracle hi hoga…"

He saw the message which contained some simple one liners as…

" Sorry Boss. Mobile ki battery bahot low hai...main charger bhi bhool aaya hun…(abhijeet shook his head disappointingly)…aur yahan ka charger mara hua hai…( a smile appeared on abhijeet's face). Kal milte hain…I will return by late evening. Good Night. Take care."

A soft smile coming over abhijeet's face after finding no wish from his buddy.

Daya who was laying over his bed with his mobile in his hand blinking red due to low battery opened up his what's app as receiving messages from his buddy as…

" Chal Good night. Maine yaad bhi dilaya tha jabki charger ka par sahab ke kan toh band hi hote hain…(he made a irritated face on that scold) Yes meet you tomorrow. Take care. "

"aur haan Daya sun…" ( the line made him stop really as he curiously waited for another message.)

" Happy Friendship Day (wink)"

His eyes widened twice their size as after reading the message again he sat on bed with jerk with a confusion as…

"friendship Day? Aaj?"

He opened his mobile calendar and seeing the date as 2nd august, Sunday jerked his head in frustration as also got that the alarm was set for tomorrow as 3rd august…

He whispered to himself in irritation… " hunh…Gadha mobile…ek din nahi yaad rehta hai isse...pichle saal 3rd ko tha toh iss saal bhi ussi din thodhi na Sunday hoga…bewakoof…"

He received a message again so came out from his thoughts and reading as…

" Abbey bechare mobile ko kosna band kar aur usse rakhkar soja…"

Daya replied simply as…

" Boss...suno toh…"

" bol.."

" Happy Friendship Day…"

" hmm…"

"kya hmm… abh tum bhi kaho…"

"abbey maine kar toh diya tha wish…"

" lekin mujhe first rehna haina (wink)"

" hey bhagwaan…"

"boss mujhe karna hai...bhagwaan ko nahi…"

" acha acha…(daya smiled feeling his buddy irritation) chal ja soja…"

" arrey wish toh karo…"

" Happy Friendship Day…bas abh hogayi sahab ki nautanki…"

" hunh..isse nautanki nahi pyaar kehte hain boss...tum kahan samjhoge…"

" Soja…abh nahi khatam horaha charge tera?"

" hahaha….mera kahan boss…main toh recharge ho raha hun..(a sweet smile appeared on Abhijeet's face )...bechara mobile hi Sr . Inspector abhijeet se darrke 1% charge per chal raha hai…"

" chal abh tu bhi so..mujhe bhi sona hai…dekh le woh mara hua charger hi chal jaaye toh..Good night"

" haan chalo Good night. Mujhe bhi neend aayi hai…(abhijeet smiled on that)..."

…

"acha boss…"

…

"abh kya?"

"ek baar phir keh do na (wink)"

"DAYA..."

"hahahaha…milte hain boss kal"

Abhijeet smiled and finally kept his mobile aside jerking his head with a soft loving call as… " bewakoof ladka.."

he rested his head at back as a soft smile again spread over his lips remembering the small conversation between Freddy and Vivek in Bureau over call as…

 _"_ _Haan tujhe bhi Happy Friendship day Vivek…"_

 _"_ _jee nahi mujhe yaad tha…bas tune pehle wish kar diya…"_

 _"_ _haan haan…jyada mat ban…pata hai mujhe ki august ke first Sunday ko hota hai…hunh…"_

 _"_ _Gift? Abh kya main tujhe friendship band bhejun haan?"_

 _"_ _hahaha… tu bilkul bacha hai vivek…"_

Abhijeet opened his eyes and whispered to himself in smile… " woh toh Freddy vivek ko baat karte sun liya tha maine…warna mujhe bhi kahan yaad tha…(smilingly) aur phir kal sahab ka muh phula hua rehta ki tumne bhi yaad nahi dilaya…hahaha…(he smiled softly after remembering something else as) hahaha…friendship band…"

He got up from the bed and moved towards his wardrobe, after opening it up he took out a simple Diary just having 2008 engraved over it. After closing his wardrobe again and taking a pen from study table he sat down on bed switching on the side lamp.

Though he remembered that day really well but he just somehow preferred to open his diary up and sitting with it to re enjoy that cute gift.

Here Daya came back to his room feeling irritated as found that none of the hotel phones were having any signal due to heavy rains in pune. He dejectedly sat over bed and whispered in irritation…

" ek toh yeh trial bhi kal ka hi hona tha...hunh…isske chakkar mein mujhe do din pehle se bhi aana padha saare evidences waghera check karne…"

He sighed and laid back on the bed as already took his shoes off. He was missing his buddy now especially after reminding that it is friendship day today.

Closing his eyes he tried to sleep but sleep was far away from him though his thoughts took him to another ride of a cute memory…

 _He was returning back from a crime spot all alone as everyone else had already left the area while he was left there for some further investigation. His fingers were continuously tapping over the steering wheel along with the smooth beats of a beautiful song as " yeh dosti.."_

 _He was smiling in whole as after long heard the song over radio hence feeling good. It was Sunday but due to this reported case it was a working day for all._

 _The song took a break as the RJ now began to add few things, daya wanted to change the station but stopped as heard…_

 _"_ _Mujhe pura yakeen haiki mere pyaare doston ne yeh gana aaj apne sabhi doston ke saath enjoy kiya hoga..kyun Yaron? Arrey kya aaplogon ko yaad nahi…arrey mere doston..phir uthiye aur jaldi se apne sabhi yaron ke liye ek pyara sa gift khareed ker unhe dedijiye kyunki aaj Friendship Day hai mitron…"_

 _Daya whispered to himself… "arrey aaj toh friendship day…main bhool kaise gaya…koi gift bhi nahi liya hai boss ke liye"_

 _He was thinking regarding any gift he could give to his buddy but can't think of anything special when he received a call from Abhijeet who asked him to arrive at bureau early. Daya simply nodded and cut the call still thinking regarding any gift when his eyes fell over a small shop having sign as_

 _"_ _SPECIAL FRIENDHSIP BANDS FOR A SPECIAL FRIEND"_

 _He jerked his head in frustration… " naahi woh bacha hai daya nahi tum…chod aise hi wish kar dena usse…"_

 _But his heart didn't agreed and parking the vehicle he entered inside that shop with speed…_

 _After 5 minutes he came out having a small paper bag in his hand while replying to someone over call as.. " haan bas paanch minute mein aa raha hun boss…"_

 _He hurriedly sat inside the car and drove off to bureau._

 _The case got solved by early evening so the entire team was sitting relaxly after dragging chairs close to duo desks. They were chatting about random things when freddy suddenly said…_

 _"_ _arrey sir aaplogon ko pata hai Aaj friendship day hai…"_

 _Abhijeet asked him in surprise… " aaj?"_

 _Daya shook his head in complete disappointment and teased his buddy as… " boss...aaj Sunday hi hai…"_

 _Abhijeet glared at him while he just smiled with… " nahi mujhe laga kaheen tum bhool gaye ho…"_

 _Abhijeet teased him after hearing that as… " jaise sahab ko yaad tha..haina?"_

 _Daya replied proudly… "haan bilkul yaad tha…"_

 _Freddy asked in excited tone… " toh phir sir kya liya aapne abhijeet sir ke liye?"_

 _Daya looked towards him but his facial expressions turning embarrassed and shy so abhijeet whose eyes were also focused on him asked freddy now… " tum batao freddy tumne kya diya hai Vivek ko?"_

 _Freddy replied while making face… " main kyun bhala isse kuch dun sir…"_

 _Vivek added hurriedly in naughty tone… "arrey sir magar mujhe toh aaj ek tohfa mila tha apni desk par…"_

 _Freddy glared at him in irritation with… " tu do minute chup nahi reh sakta vivek…"_

 _Abhijeet started laughing while daya just smiling shyly. Abhijeet looked towards him and feeling his silence so said nothing right now in front of all._

 _Freddy asked in excitement to DUO as the 4 stood up to leave… " sir aap log bhi chal rahein haina humare saath…hum log dinner karne jaa rahe hain…"_

 _Daya looked towards freddy and feeling his excitement he wanted to nod in yes but abhijeet interrupted as…_

 _"_ _nahi freddy tum log enjoy karo…aise…_

 _Vivek added in excitement… "sir please…chalein na aap log bhi…"_

 _Abhijeet looked towards daya and after finding his buddy in dilemma replied to both in smile… " acha chalo…abhi toh saat hi baj rahein haina…ek baar ghar jaakar aa jate hain…phir challenge..theek?"_

 _Freddy and vivek nodded and now the 4 came downstairs while freddy and vivek left together as they too got something wrong with Daya._

 _Duo settled inside the quallis and abhijeet finally asked Daya in tease… " toh bhai kya gift liya hai sahab ne mere liye?"_

 _Daya really embarrassed and just said to protect himself… " abh tumhe mujhe gift dena chahiye…chota main hun…"_

 _Abhijeet just murmured… " hmmm…."_

 _He was searching around for something and finally his hand reached to open the dashboard when daya hurriedly stopped him as…_

 _"_ _kya dhoondh rahe ho boss…"_

 _Abhijeet said in tease to his buddy with a wink… " acha toh sahab ka gift issme hai…(removing his hand) chalo hato daya mujhe dekhne do…"_

 _Daya said in hesitant embarrassed tone… " ABHI nahi yaar…aisa kuch nahi hai…rehendo…abhi le aayenge gift…yaar ussme kuch…_

 _But abhijeet didn't listened to him and finally removed his hand and opened the dashboard._

 _He found a paper bag in it and after taking it in his hands glanced towards daya who was dipped in complete SHY._

 _A soft smile appeared on abhijeet's face after seeing his buddy red face and he just shaking his hand took out the contents from the packet._

 _Daya looked towards abhijeet and after seeing the contents from that bag smoothly coming out and landing over his buddy's lap he just closed his eyes._

 _Abhijeet feeling shocked looked towards daya and after finding his closed eyes a beautiful smile lit up over his face as he softly clutched the band in his fingers and looking towards it with smooth pleasure and shiny smile. He spread his fingers softly over the text…_

 _"_ _ABHIDAYA – BFF"_

 _Daya opened his eyes after getting no reply and when saw his buddy spreading his fingers over the text just uttered while turning his head down…_

 _"_ _I am sorry yaar abhijeet…mujhe aur kuch mila hi nahi…issliye yeh…bahot chota sa gift…(sadly) issliye main tumhe de bhi nahi…"_

 _Abhijeet looked towards him and just said… " gaadi chalao daya…"_

 _Daya looked towards his buddy and a tear fell off from his right eye but he followed the order and started the car. After 10 minutes when they were in middle of a market abhijeet suddenly asked him to stop the car. Daya did so still unable to meet the eyes of his buddy._

 _Abhijeet got down the vehicle while daya even didn't tried to look where he was headed to as his eyes were now fixed over that Friendship Daya which was lying at the spot where abhijeet was sitting. A tear slipped down from his eyes as he whispered in angry tone…_

 _"_ _haan chota gift thodhi na pasand aayega…(soggy tone) main kal usse badha sa gift la dunga…"_

 _Here abhijeet came back having a sweet smile over his face, daya opened the door and before abhijeet could enter picked up that Special Friendship band. Abhijeet after seeing that gesture asked instantly.._

 _"_ _arrey Daya usse kyun utha liye…woh toh mera…_

 _Daya interrupted him as… " nahi rehenedo…tumhe pasand toh aaya hi nahi…main kal kuch aur…_

 _Before he could complete his sentence abhijeet tapped his shoulder and presented a similar friendship day in front of his eyes with a simple sweet call…_

 _"_ _Happy Friendship Day Daya…"_

 _Daya looked towards it and then towards abhijeet. Abhijeet said while clutching the band… " Tum apne liye toh laayi hi nahi the…haath aage karo chalo…"_

 _Daya uttered in soggy happy tone… " boss…"_

 _Abhijeet smiled and while tying the band around daya wrist said to his silly buddy… " daya koi gift chota nahi hota hai yaar…aur phir friendship band se badha gift batao kya hoga…(shy tone) waise mujhe pata nahi haiki friendship band aise hi baandte hain…_

 _Daya looked towards abhijeet and started laughing loudly and pulling back his hand now forwarded abhijeet's hand and tied the band over his wrist with… " Happy friendship day boss…"_

Sweet lovely smiles appeared over both the faces having a great sooth in their hearts.

Both opened their eyes and while abhijeet glanced towards his mobile, daya just got up and taking his discharged mobile with him came out of his room and headed to his quallis.

Abhijeet just smiled and placing the diary over side table now laid over bed when got a message over his mobile so checking it lazily. He shook his head after finding that it was from daya as…

" boss?"

" abbey tu soya nahi…Daya mobile mein thodha charge rehenedo kal zaroorat…"

" kya yaar ABHI tum na…pucho daya kya hua?"

" Daya…chalo so…"

" boss…"

" (sigh) kya hua hai?"

" mujhe charger mil gaya..! (YIPEE) magar.. :("

" kya?"

" no signal… :'("

" chalo phir sojao…hum kal baat…"

" hmm… Abhijeet yaad hai humara pehla friendship day?"

Abhijeet wanted to scold his buddy but after seeing daya completely interested in this now he shifted his position and laid comfortably over bed after switching off all lights except his bed side lamp. He replied in smile…

" haan…jabh tu Happy Friendship day bolte hi bhaag gaya tha…hahaha…tera chehra ek dum laal…"

" BOSS"

" hahaha…."

A shy smile coming over daya's face as he relaxly adjusted the front seat in his car and after lying over it in comfortable position as his mobile charging in car, he replied…

" acha bas…aur phir agla saal…"

" hahaha… haan wahi..boss aur phir sharmana…"

" Kya boss mujhe aise nahi chidhao yaar…"

" hahaha…abbey daya tu sharmata hi itna tha ki bas…hahaha…usske agle saal bhi tu bas Sharma..

" BOSS!"

Both the buddies spent rest of the night having sweet lovely smiles over their faces as both completely dipped in reminding enjoying feeling those beautiful moments of their special day.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

Again a big big VERY HAPPY FRIENDSHIP DAY to all my DEAR FRIENDS and their friends too.

It's a special day guys, enjoy it with your friends and make memories that will make you smile when you would think of them in later part of life. Though as OUR DUO have taught us…every day is a day special for friends…but still some days are extra special right?

Take care of your friends guys, trust them, help them, care for them, be truthful to them, and always remember to be a friend who guides and supports but never let's down.

Do read and review.

Thank you so much all.


End file.
